Various parts, such as composite parts, are subjected to high pressures while in use. Therefore, during the research and development phase, such parts are vigorously tested to ensure they are capable of withstanding high pressures for prolonged periods of time. Indeed, parts are often tested at pressures that are significantly higher than the pressures at which the parts were design to operate.
Pressure testing, particularly high pressure testing, typically involves introducing a pressurized fluid, such as a gas or hydraulic fluid, to act on the part under test. Depending on the structure and composition of the part, it may be difficult to maintain the pressures required to run the test to completion. For example, parts with holes and/or parts constructed from porous materials may be difficult to subject to high pressures.
Thus, bladders have been used in pressure testing. For example, a bladder may be inserted into a bore within the part under test and then the bladder may be pressurized. The bladder contains the pressurized fluid, thereby facilitating pressure testing of various parts, including parts with holes.
Unfortunately, using bladders for pressure testing introduces an additional step, which often complicates the test and increases costs. For example, it often becomes quite difficult to obtain a proper, pressure-tight seal in the bladder, particularly when the bladder is being used for high pressure testing.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts in the field of pressure testing.